My Kind of Perfect
by ForeverInYourArms
Summary: Carlos is in a rut, so he decides to put all his feelings into a song. Little does he know, the girl of his dreams is closer than he thinks. Songfic. My Kind of Perfect by David Archuleta


**Hola people of fanfiction :). So, I know I haven't been around lately or haven't written anything since October (yikes!) but here I am with another Carlos story :). I have to say, even though James is by far the hardest character to write in, Carlos comes in a close second, for me at least. But that just might be because I like writing depressing stuff and Carlos is so NOT depressing :P. So this is a CarlosxOC story with hints at CarlosxStephanie and CarlosxSasha, and my favorite female character Katie plays a role in this fic as well. I know it's probably not the best, but like I said, writing in Carlos' POV is challenging for me. Oh, and the song used, it's David Archuleta's _My Kind of Perfect_ off of his new album The Other Side of Down. The song is adorable and I suggest listening to it while reading because it's an awesome song. Okay, go ahead and read :D.**

**Oh, and contrary to popular belief, I do not own Big Time Rush or David Archuleta. However, the OC Maggie is mine...you'll be seeing more of her (wink wink, nudge nudge).**

**

* * *

**

(Carlos' POV)

"Dogs!" exclaimed Gustavo after I screwed up the vocals on the new song we had just learned for the third time in the row, "Actually, one dog in particular, Carlos!" he exclaimed, his beady eyes sending daggers at me. The other guys stood silent – partially out of fear for our producer and partially out of frustration with me – as I walked up to the microphone in the booth.

"Yes, Gustavo?"

"This is the _third_ time I've had to stop this song because of _you _screwing it up! I don't think I need to say much more, because I think you know that I shouldn't have to stop you AT ALL!"

I covered my ears from the decibel level that Gustavo had reached when he was yelling at me. I wasn't sure why, but it just hadn't been my day... Well, it hadn't been my _week_... Okay, so it hadn't been my _month_ ever since Logan and Camille got back together and James now has a girlfriend. Being the odd man out when it comes to having a girlfriend is never good for one's self esteem. And this isn't like me! I'm the happy-go-lucky one in the group, not the depressed one. I hate being in this stupid rut.

"Hey Gustavo why don't you let Carlos take a break? He's been having a rough day." stated Kendall, coming into his Alpha Dog position in the group. I heard a heavy sigh from Gustavo, and after Kelly convincing him, he let me off the hook.

"Fine. You got _one hour_ to get yourself out of this weird, moody, anti-Carlos mood. Then you better get these vocals right. Got it?"

"Yes sir." I said with a forced smile. I turned to Kendall and said thanks, then walked out of the recording booth with really no place in mind for a destination.

I decided to walk around the building of Roque Records, since I never actually took the time to walk around the place. After walking around, I came to one conclusion: This building was _huge_ and had so many things going on with it. Some stuff that I didn't even know were going on! Like, there's a complete kitchen on the seventh floor. I mean a _fully complete kitchen_. And on the twelfth floor, there's a dance studio. I knew why that was there, and why me and the guys weren't allowed to use it for our rehearsals. While on one of her gimme-gimme-gimme days, Mercedes Griffin demanded her father build her a dance studio so that she could take dance lessons and become a world famous ballerina. Sine Griffin is wrapped around his daughter's little finger, he built it in Roque Records (much to Gustavo's dismay). The funny part was that Mercedes lasted two weeks in dance lessons before she quit, and since the studio was left vacant, we decided it the hardwood floors, open space, and sturdy walls were the best place to play a game of roller hockey... That is, until Logan hit a slap shot that ricocheted off of James' helmet and shattered one of mirrors lining the wall. We tried to run, but the fact that we were wearing our roller skates incriminated us and we were thus banded from the vacant dance studio.

But as growing up with those guys taught me, all rules have their loop holes that are easy to take advantage of. Gustavo and Griffin made a rule that _we _as a _group_ were not allowed into the dance studio. They never said that us _individually_ couldn't go into the studio. Furthermore, they never said that I, Carlos Garcia, couldn't go into the studio. I opened the door and poked my head in and saw that the studio looked almost dreary; the windows had a layer of dust on them, making the light coming in the from the window foggy. The mirror that we had broken was replaced, but the skid marks from our roller skates still marked the floors. To my surprise, there in the back of the studio, was a grand piano. Was that there when we came in here? I didn't remember it being in here, but I figured that it was probably put it there as storage since the room had no other use.

Walking into the studio, my footsteps seemed the bounce off of all the walls, but it made me feel calm and relaxed. I needed some time alone, and the solitude of the room made me feel like I had all the space I needed to think. I approached the piano and ran my fingers across the keys, feeling a thin layer of dust under my finger. Taking a seat, I blew the dust off, admiring the beauty that is a piano and took off my helmet. I hadn't touch the piano since I was about thirteen or fourteen, but my mother and grandmother wanted me to have a well-rounded education when it came to music, so I started piano lessons when I was about three and stopped them one hockey became my top priority. I took notice of the blank sheet music on the top of the piano and after picking it up, and idea popped into my mind. So I written music before. I had written countless pieces of piano music starting from when I was seven or eight, but I had never put words to them or never let the guys know that I did that (there are some things that are better left unsaid). So this was something new to me, but Gustavo made it seem so easy to just write words to music, so I thought why not? I had a little over forty-five minutes left to myself before I had to be back to Gustavo and the guys, so I had more than enough time to at least start a song.

It took me a moment to remember the basics about the piano, but after playing around with the keys all the lessons flowed back to me and I felt as though I was back home again and comfort flowed through me. Once I was done playing around, I sat there and closed my eyes and just thought of what was bothering me. Being single. That's what was bothering me the most. After addressing the problem, I kept my eyes closed and placed my fingers on the keys and just like they had always done, my fingers connected to the emotion I felt in my heart and put it to music. The sound was a light, hopeful sound that also tapped into my hopefulness that the girl I've always wanted would show up one day.

"Wait a second..." I said out loud to myself. I searched my pockets and after throwing some unneeded things like three or four corn dog sticks, I finally found a pencil. I started writing the music of the intro first, then the rest of the music of the song floated out of me through my fingers and onto the keys, filling the air of the studio with the hypnotizing, beautiful sounds of the piano. Once playing though the song, I began to do what always seemed to prose the problem for me. Writing lyrics. I began to hum along the tune as I walked around the studio, taping the pencil against the paper. I thought about the girls of my past. It's a well known fact that I've never had a girlfriend, but I guess you could consider Stephanie and Sasha my almost-girlfriends. With Stephanie, I liked her a lot, probably more than any girl before, but she and I were too different. And our careers were on different paths. She was always focused on movies and I was focused on the band. She was a great girl, but just not _my _type. Then there's Sasha. Technically speaking, she was my first 'girlfriend', but considering the fact that it was all a ploy by Gustavo just so I could sing the break-up song and since we didn't even date for real for more than 24 hours, I don't consider her a real girlfriend. And she didn't even like corn dogs! I mean yeah, the guys really ripped me a new one for dumping her on those grounds, but they don't understand my reasoning behind it. Although she too was a great girl and was close to perfect, she just wasn't my type... _My _kind of perfect.

Suddenly, there was a moment of realization and I let out a joyous "YES!" as I threw my hands in the air. I ran back to the piano and started writing like crazy on that sheet paper, all the thoughts I ever had on dating coming into my mind all at once as the grin on my face grew so big that my cheeks actually began to hurt. I looked at the watch on my wrist when I was done and I cheered myself on since I had just finished my first song within twenty minutes. After tweaking it here or there, I played the song through, unknowing that there was someone listening from the doorway as I sang.

_I was thinking about ya_  
_I drew a little picture_  
_But some things you can't put on paper_

_Like you like shooting stars, and write songs on guitar_  
_Got more things to do than stare at a mirror_

_I know, I know, she's gotta be out there, out there_  
_I know, I know_  
_She's gotta be..._

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
_Maybe I'm right_  
_Maybe I just let you walk by_  
_What can I say_  
_Maybe I've known you all my life_  
_Is she the one? Is it today?_  
_When I turn the corner_  
_See my future in a beautiful face_  
_Maybe_

_I smiled and play the intro again, leading into the second verse._

_She's anything but typical_  
_A sweet surprise_  
_No matter what, she's looking at the bright side_  
_It's gonna be worth it_  
_Cause that's what love is_  
_I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect_

_I know, I know, she's gotta be out there, out there_  
_I know, I know_  
_She's gotta be..._

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
_Maybe I'm right_  
_Maybe I just let you walk by_  
_What can I say_  
_Maybe I've known you all my life_  
_Is she the one? Is it today?_  
_When I turn the corner_  
_See my future in a beautiful face_  
_Maybe_

_They say give it time_  
_Give it time and it will fall in line_  
_But I keep wondering how and when_  
_And why I haven't met you yet_

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
_Maybe I'm right_  
_Maybe I just let you walk by_  
_What can I say_  
_Maybe I've known you all my life_  
_Is she the one? Is it today?_  
_When I turn the corner_  
_See my future in a beautiful face_  
_Maybe_  
_Oh, maybe, yeah..._

_I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect_

I smiled and laughed to myself as I finished the song and grabbed the sheet music and folding it up into a square, shoving it into my back pocket. I walked out of the the studio and made my way down the hall towards the elevators, not noticing the two people standing on the opposite side of the doorway.

**_(Katie's POV_)**

"You think the guys will be surprised that I'm here?" asked Maggie DeGuarda, my former babysitter back in Minnesota and friend to the guys. But she was much closer to Carlos out of all the guys. In my personal opinion, I think those two should've been dating way back when they were in middle school, but the two of them are so oblivious to...everything... that they were oblivious to each other back in Minnesota.

"Of course, but I think Carlos will be _especially _excited. If you know what I mean."

Maggie rolled her eyes and walked with me as we made our way to the elevators.

"Are you still holding onto the that hope that me and Carlos will date?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well duh! I mean c'mon, you know you two are like, perfect for each other. And I know you have a crush on him."

I took Maggie's silence as an agreement, so I continued.

"I mean, think about it. You two have been friends longer than he's been friends with the guys. You two have pictures together from when you were in _diapers _for crying out loud! Your dad's are police partners together."

"They _were_ partners. I already told you, my dad's police chief now." corrected Maggie. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk down the hall with her, getting closer to the elevators.

"Doesn't matter. I know as well as you do that you have, like, the perfect story going for you two. Now if you two would just open your eyes and see it!" so at this point, I was getting frustrated so I was yelling. But seriously! How much more do they need to figure out that they are perfect for each other?

"Katie, even though we might have the 'perfect story', there's a lot more that needs to be between Carlos and I before we can ever date_,_" Maggie turned her head quickly to my direction and pointed her finger at me, "_if _we ever date."

"Like what?" I persisted, pressing the down button on the elevator pad.

"I don't know Katie, stuff. Like, we have to both like each other or a deeper level than friends, and... nevermind."

She should know better than to say nevermind to me by now.

"Say it." I said as I impatiently pressed the down button. What was taking that stupid elevator so long? Maggie joined in with pushing, her patience with both me and the elevator growing thin.

**_(Carlos' POV)_**

I had walked down the hall to Gustavo's studio when I realized that I left my helmet on the piano.

"Aw man!" I exclaimed, running back down the hall. I knew I was going to be late getting back to Gustavo, but I needed my helmet. It's dangerous for me when I don't have it. I pressed the up button and waited for it to arrive. When it did, I jumped in and pressed the twelfth floor button so hard I swore I was going to break it.

**_(Katie's POV)_**

"C'mon, say it!"

"Fine!" exclaimed Maggie, finally getting annoyed with my constant prying. She walked in front of me so that her back was to the elevator doors, "I do have a crush on Carlos, I'll admit that. But I need something more than just a crush feeling. I need... a moment."

"A moment?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know like in the movies. Where the guy and girl see each other and they just look into each others eyes and then there's just this feeling...he knows it and she knows it... that it's right. _That's _amoment."

I had to hold back with everything that was in me from making a gagging noise. But I could see where she was coming from. Every girl, no matter who she is, wants to have a moment like that.

"But it will probably never happen." sighed Maggie, looking down at her feet and grabbing and end of her long, dark brown hair and twirling it between her fingers. A second after she spoke, the _bing_ of the elevator bell rang and the doors opened.

"Finally." said both Maggie and Carlos, the person inside of the elevator, at the same time. When Maggie turned around, I saw that Carlos' jaw dropped in surprise. Maggie's body also froze in shock. I saw the look they both had in their eyes and smiled broadly.

"I think we have our moment." I said out loud, but mostly to myself. Carlos broke out into a huge grin and stepped out of the elevator and threw his arms around Maggie, engulfing her in a hug. Maggie did the same.

**_(Carlos POV)_**

So...The one girl who I've always thought of as the perfect girl is now here, in LA, with me, and not in Minnesota...

I should write songs more often!

* * *

**So. Much. Dialouge. =/ But I hope it makes you guys happy. You know what makes me happy? Reviews :D**

**-ForeverInYourArms**


End file.
